


Magical Kinetic sand

by I_luv_Kakashi_Hatake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), Gen, No Romance, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_Kakashi_Hatake/pseuds/I_luv_Kakashi_Hatake
Summary: Gaara Reincarnates As SnapeHe makes friends.Learns to socialize.Redeems himself.But most importantly, works on his mental health.. . . . .The world needs more Gaara-centric ppl writing him in the harry potter universe.(The first few chapters will occur in 1971-1978, then the fun starts!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K real quick before you read this, im not a pro . Its been a long time since i watched naruto, so if there's slight changes in the naruto plot, just pretend i adjusted it so it works with my ideas
> 
> But don't worry! I reread everything about Gaara on the narutopedia 
> 
> My knowledge of hp is basically the same and i just reread snape's character page thingy in the hp fandom.
> 
> Also! Lets pretend that shukaku was taken out of Gaara when he was 14 cuz i can't for the life of me find his age when that event happened.

Gaara no sunagature sat alone in the grand chair of the kazekage, his coat sat proudly on his back as he gave permission to a citizen requesting the opening of his newly built butcher shop.

His dull pupils moved slowly to check the time.

11pm. 

Strange, it felt like much more time had passed for the red-headed former jinchuruki. 

He continued doing his daily routine until he noticed something different from the usual.

His hands were sluggishly moving and it seemed as if his eyes were getting harder to keep open. 

His sister had given him a sleep schedule and he followed it. He also was given coffee by a local half an hour ago.

Come to think of it, the local had said something that was slightly concerning, 'This was the coffee my son used to drink before he got murdered by a monster'

He was a bit skeptical at the time but Baki told him to stop worrying so much.

Curling his fists, he accepted his fate.

During his time kazekage, things in Suna had changed. It's relations with the other villages have certainly gotten better. The technology had gotten more advanced, and water was more accessible now.

One thing that made Gaara's almost non-existent feelings gain control over his mind was that he couldn't compensate the people he'd hurt before. 

After all, there wasn't a jutsu that made millions of the victims of the murderous monster of Sunagature magically come back to life.

If only his time of living was larger, he would have repayed the universe for his murderous behavior.

These useless thoughts of regret were the only things that resonated in Gaara's brain while he was getting closer to death's door. 

A loud thunk was heard.

As the kazekage's head fell onto the wooden desk. What remained of his paperwork sprawled across the floor from the impact of the fall and with it fell his sand shield.

The gentle brush of air touched his pale skin as he drew his last breath.

.

It had taken quite a while for Gaara to warp his mind around this absurd situation. 

This instant, This moment, This minute shukaku was conversing with him. Except the conversation was about Reincarnation

"You are now in the body of an infant in a parallel universe in which there were wizards and witches" Shukaku said with a huge smirk 

After he said that, shukaku had thought that Gaara would lash out at him like the unstable murderer he had raised him as, but intead there was the slight twitch of an eye.

"Hmm, you've changed," He said, amused.

"Hn," Gaara grunted 

. 

The first few weeks of his stay on this rather peculiar planet were spent on studying the times when his mother created this magic.

It seemed that male that participated in the birth of this body was not happy with the occasional creation of-

"-wretched magic!" His father yelled out, coincidentally interupting Garaa's thoughts. 

"Its not my fault, you bloody muggle! You were the one who approached me at the pub!" Eileen defended herself, her voice slightly wavering.

Barely a month old Severus Snape watched his parents argue in fear while screaming at the top of his lungs.

15 years and 3 weeks old Subaku no Garaa thought about plans to compensate for his sins with yelling as background music. 

.

6 years have passed since his arrival and he had still not forgotten the wish he made when he 'died'. 

He had to redeem himself. But how? He had never tried being kind to some-

Tobias once again broke through Garaa's inner monologue when he threw a bottle that reeked of cheap alcohol at the decaying wall, causing some debris to fall on Gaara's head.

Or at least it was supposed to.

Instead, the glass shards fell on a thin layer of sand.

There was a moment of silence before all chaos was released.

" "My child's a-" " 

"Monster!" "Genius!!"

Brushing off Tobias' protests, Eileen went to her son's side and told him what was to come;

He was going to be tutored by famous magician every Friday and Wednesday. 

However, due to her excitement, Eileen didn't notice the slightly shocked expression on her usually stoic son's face.

.

Gaara had decided. Tutoring was not fun, for it had required him to talk. 

Talking was an extremely unnecessary activity and every being on this planet should agree with this statement. 

Seriously, why did he have to give a full answer when he could just say 'hn'?

Totally unnecessary. 

The teacher is not overly satisfied with this turn of events saying things like, you need to speak to do spells.

However, Gaara doesn't really support her, since he had found a way to do spells without saying anything. 

It's more sufficient, and doesn't need you to show where you are.

Now, he uses hand seals. Despite his many efforts to convince her, his teacher just thinks he's slacking.

Gaara was not being lazy, incompetent and just plain stupid.

That's Tobias' job, not his. He was just proving his point. 

To experiment with being kind to people, he had tried to be polite to his teacher. 

Though it seems like she didn't appreciate it when he wrote that he couldn't care less about her dead cat.

He continued to ponder about this matter until he could see the sun rise from the corner of his eye.

"Get up, the tutor is here and she'll help you fulfill my- erm your dreams," Eileen said.

Gaara complied to his mother's wishes and changed into a more presentable robe. 

Picking up the book he used to take notes, Gaara made his way up to the study room.

"Hello, mr. Snape. Are you ready for the topic today? Its the dark arts!" The teacher enthusiastically informed him.

He loved the dark arts, for it had the most interesting things. There is a lot of powerful spells and to those spells, there is counterspells.

It was like a whole new world for Gaara. 

"Are you not going to say hello back?" The teacher asked

Gaara stayed silent. 

"Tell me, mr. Snape. Why do you not like talking so much?" She asked, only to be met with even more silence "Oh forget it, here have a quill. Its a cursed item that makes you write with blood," 

Intrested in the object, Gaara picked it up and started writing in Japanese 

'I miss Naruto'

But as the quill moved across the paper, he felt pain in his wrist.

It was strangely satisfying, like his body accepted the pain because it knew he deserved it.

"Fascinating isn't it? Now, now don't use it too much the drops of blood will stain your clothes,"

He didn't bother to listen to her advice, he just continued to drag the quill onto the paper he was providing with.

It was weird, because of his ultimate defense he rarely felt pain. And when he felt it, it was usually unpleasant but this.. it made him feel refreshed.

"Mr Snape! Stop!" The teacher poured boiling water on his face, knowing that slapping him would het blocked "Although you remind me of my sister, she was never like this. She didn't like pain. She despised it, you monster! Now stop it before your mom comes in,"

Garaa's hand let go of the quill. What was he doing? A monster should cause pain for others, but not themself.

He stared at his trembling hands. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't any different from his old self. He still wanted to create pain.

This time he won't inflict any harm on others. Mentally or physically. If he has the sudden urge, he will hurt himself and only himself. 

In a soft, raspy voice Gaara told his teacher

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you,"

And that was the first time this body's mouth created a sound that wasn't grunting. 

.

It was Friday, the day where his teacher would take him outside to show him the more dangerous spells. 

He had finished his activity early so his teacher let him take a small break. 

The habit of the Nara clan heir seemed to have grown on him, because he now enjoyed cloud watching. It distracted him from dark thoughts.

An apple fell from the tree he was leaning on, abruptly falling into his golden sand shield's clutches.

"Woah! How did you do that?!!" A girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes asked .

Gaara found it rather peculiar that she did not know what magic is, until he was reminded the existence of muggles. 

But wait... didn't the teacher cast a charm on the garden?

"How can you see me?" Gaara reluctantly says, reminding himself that it was for the sake of science .

"I- I'm not supposed to see you?? I mean I'm pretty sure you're not an illusion, and like you exist , you know?" she said, radiating the same energy as naruto, with her furrowed eyebrows and her 'you know'

Perhaps she was a Reincarnation of Naruto and she just didn't remember her past life.

Or perhaps he just misses Naruto a little too much.

"Hn... are you a muggleborn? That could be a possibility," He muttered to no one in particular. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It means you're a wizard, Lily," 

.

4 years after that incident, the relationship between Gaara and Lily was closer than ever. 

Or at least as close Gaara can get to anyone.

Lily would visit him regularly. Sometimes she would even invite him to her house. Although it was not that luxurious, it was something. 

Today was one of those days.

"Hey... Severus," Lily's mother started, "Why do I hear loud noises from your room? And you come here later than the time we tell youto, also beforethat I hear loud yelling"

Gaara knew where this was going. So he just used one of the excuses the copycat ninja had said to him.

"Hn, the dog in my house barks too much. Have to calm it down,"

Lily, thinking the loud noises were magic, backed him up, "Yeah mom, they've got this big dog!! Like really big, you know?"

Petunia scowled. She didn't like that her sister lied for the sake of that monster.

Finishing her food, she quietly muttered to Severus her opinion on monsters like him.

"You're so weird, also whats with that red birthmark on your head, it looks stupid!"

Gaara did not blame her. He was a monster and she was a kid. She didn't know that he had panic attacks because he didn't know how to talk to Lily sometimes.

Or that he punched himself for thinking of harming his parents. 

Yeah, she was just a kid.

"Petunia! Don't say that to my friend, you're being mean, you know!" Lily whispered 

"Yeah right, your only friend, loser" 

Hearing her daughter's fighting, Mrs Evans reprimanded them, "Petunia go to your room!"

"Tch, why's it always me and not that freak," Petunia grumbled. 

Turning back to Severus, Lily sighed and apologized, "Sorry about that, my sister was being annoyed a.k.a being herself,"

Gaara shrugged, "We were talking about making use of this notebook,"

"Ah, yes that..."

.

Flashback 1 year ago

Running away from Aurors, wanted criminal Amy Martin stopped at the door of the Snape household's home. 

It was 4am. No one was awake except her favorite student, Severus Snape.

The door opened and there he stood, the person she feared the most.

Scratching the back of her head, the Amy said, "Look kid, if it weren't for this job i wouldn't be able to pay the bills. So as an act of gratitude, heres a book. You can take notes but not with a cursed quill, an actual ink one."

She was about to leave, but then she was forcibly stopped by a handy spell, if you know what she means.

"Thank you," Severus said, with a soft blush tinting his pale skin.

That day, Amy learned that maybe her student wasn't a monster after all.

Flashback end  
.

"Oh I know!! Let's make it a notebook for spells!! This side will be counter spells and that side will be spells!" 

Thats right, Amy had also taught Lily some spells when she visited. 

"Ok, let's start writing! In the first pages will be information about Hogwarts, then Diagon alley then Gringotts .etc it'll be the perfect guide for muggleborns like me, you know?" 

As Lily spoke, she opened the notebook and cast a lock charm, making it only opened if you were muggle-born.

Taking out her purple pen, she wrote on the black cover :

'Property of the Sand Prince and the Muggle-born Princess'

"Do you like the little nickname i gave us, i think it's pretty neat, you know."

Gaara nodded, it was better than monster. 

"So! Since you're not a muggle-born, you must say 'I ain't never seen two pretty bestfriends, it's always one of em gotta be ugly' ok?" 

Gaara was slightly confused but nodded either way. 

"Lily! Petunia! Dinner is ready!"

"Oh no, we lost track of time! Go home quick,"

Gaara stood up, making absolutely no sound as he walked by.

"Cool! You've got to teach me that spell!" Lily whispered before closing the door and running to the dinner table.

"Lily," Mrs Evans started,

"Yes mom?"

"Keep your eye on that boy's parents, I have a bad feeling about them." 

Lily didn't know why her mom had said that back then, but later, she would regret not taking her mother seriously.


	2. You know the rules and so do i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect the next one to come out as soon.
> 
> They meet the marauders.
> 
> Lily thinks about what she'll do if Sevy was a Slytherin .
> 
> Gaara ends up in Slytherin .

' Dear diary,

Summer vacation ended (yay!!!) , most kids would be whining about not wanting to to school but I was ecstatic!

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts!! Me and Sevy were going to buy some stuff with the money Hogwarts provided for muggle-borns. 

Come to think of it, this was the only the second time that I went to his house.

Slightly nervous, I gingerly knocked on the door.

"Is it teh beer i ordered?" A dishelved man muttered, opened the door.

"Ah no, its another freak," The man said, clearly meaning to insult me, which didn't really yell 'super duper cool wizard!' to me.

"Oi! Monster!!" He hollered,

That wasn't very nice of him...  
Sevy was not a monster!

"Hn," Sevy's usual emotionless face came into veiw.

"Don't you hn me, monster! There's this freak outside that wants you," His face twisted into a scowl as soon as Sevy appeared.

Sevy nodded and went back inside to get his luggage. 

To be honest, that wasn't how I imagined Sevy's parents to be.. 

Me and Sevy had agreed to visit Diagon alley with his mother to buy their school supplies. It was supposed to be great but, I didn't really know what to say about Sevy's mother.

She was a very strict woman and she seemed realllyyyyyy focused on making her son 'special'.

And though I would normally agree to say that Sevy was not similar to other children, I didn't really agree on Mrs Snape's type of special. 

I don't know how to explain it, but the kind of 'special' Sevy is, was different from the 'special' Mrs Snape wanted him to be.

I sighed and decided that maybe it was a little too early to judge.

"Miss Lily, let me show you around the house," Mrs Snape suggested. 

And by showing her around the house, she really meant to show off on how they were more financially well of than my parents.

"That would be great," I replied, not really caring about the interior design of this particular women's house.

As she walked me down the corridor, I noticed that there wasn't that much life in the house.

It was too quiet, too... normal?

She thought a wizard's house would've been different. Also where was the loud sounds that came from shouting spells?

"Mother, I'm ready," Sevy appeared, slightly freaking me out. Seriously though, how did he move that silently ?

"Great timing Severus, Miss Lily and I have found our way to the floo exit," Mrs Snape said such an ansurd statement while casually throwing a green substance on the fire,"Now, you and Miss Lily must shout 'Leaky Couldren' while you stand in this very fireplace," 

"What, why?! I don't want to die from being burnt, it might hurt," I protested, but stopped when I saw that Sevy had safely stepped into the fireplace.

Maybe if Sevy was alright, then it was fine?

Gingerly placing my foot into the green fire, I realized that I was being a complete idiot for it had been completely fine.

"Leaky Couldren!" I yelled, half-expecting to die.

My eyes widened as the walls around started to swirl and turn into strange shapes, making me nauseous. 

I fell on the ground with a large 'thud!'.

When I had finally composed myself, I noticed that Mrs Snape and Sevy were left unaffected.

Typical Sevy, so indifferent to everything. 

I looked around and realized that we were in a small cafe. 

"Huh? Why are we here?? Where's the cool wizardry stuff!!" I had complained (like an idiot) throwing my arms around for emphasis (am i really that childish? Mommy told me i was smart, but am i? ). 

Sevy's Mom gave me the look then explained with a brand new opinion of her genius son's friend, "There are no floo transportation areas right in front of an alley, Lily,"

My face had turned into a bright shade of red. I did not want to be humiliated in front of my bestfriend!!

The next parts are a bit boring, too much adult stuff about banks and stuff.

Oh but something cool also happened!  
I got a wand!!! I was so caught up with how cool it was that i couldn't get to listen what mr Olivander said

You might notice that im really rushing the events but thats only cuz i ran out of time, cuz u kno me and Sevy are waiting for the crowd to lessen so we could enter the train.

Thanks for listening to me diary but i gotta go now! '

.

As Lily and Sevy waited to platform nine

"Let's go to this one! It looks lucky, and there's no one there!" Lily said.

Gaara nodded and entered the compartment. Pulling out 'Hogwarts, a history', he silently gestured for Lily to sit beside him.

"Rereading that book again? It makes you seem like a ravenclaw. That makes me think, will we be in the same house," Gaara braced himself for the rant that was about to start. 

Although he enjoyed listening to Lily's voice, sometimes his ears needed a little break. 

.

"But I reallyyyyyy don't want to be in Slytherin, cunning people scare m-"

Lily's rant was interrupted by a loud knock.  
  
"Can we sit here?" James, Peter and Remus peered into the room.

  
"Do you mind, Sevy?" The girl with ginger hair asked, just to make sure.

The so-called Sevy shook his head , making James wonder if he was mute,"Well, if he approves, then it's fine!" 

"Uhhh, ok?" James said, kind of weirded out by the concept of 'Sevy' approving. He pulled Remus to the other seat, while Peter moved their luggage for them.

"Sorry guys, I got here late," Sirius said, not bothering to knock.

He and Sirius had met back in a meeting of pure-blood family, that was only truly held to mock the Potter's family. 

While his parents were being insulted, he went to play with the kids. All of them were proud and rude, but Sirius was different. 

It was like a new light had been shone on any pure-blood other than his family. Now he knew that not all pure-bloods were rude.

Remus had hopped on the bandwagon when Sirius was wand shopping, and through these little exchanges, the marauders were made.

Peter was not officially a marauder yet, but he had some potential for helping them out, you know.

"Well, shouldn't we start introducing ourselves? I'm Lily Evans, my blood status is muggle-born, oh I also want to be Gryffindor cuz it sounds cool! This is Severus Snape or Sevy, but he prefers Snape. He's a half-blood, but his parents are , 'cuckoo!!" She gestured for 'crazy', "you know!"

"Why isn't he talking?" James bluntly asked, earning himself a kick from Remus.

"Oh my mom said he has social anxiety, but I don't really know what it means," Lily patiently replied, probably used to stupid questions like this.

Remus pursed his lips, James guessed he knew what she meant and decided to ask him later.

Skillfully changing the subject, Remus said " I'm remus and a half-blood, I wish to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my mates, James, Sirius and Peter,"

"Cool! I want to be in the same house as Sevy , but he says it's impossible," Lily didn't notice what he did.

"Yeah cuz he'll probably end up in Slytherin," Sirius said, chuckling slightly 

"Sirius! Don't say that!!" Lily reprimanded 

Pulling Lily's sleeve, Snape said in a weird soft voice of a girl's,"Why is that supposed to be offensive?"

Everyone froze. Even Lily, it seemed like she didn't really expect this kind of reaction from him. 

Remus was the first one to 'unfreeze' "Well, if you were in Slytherin, then you're not thinking straight!"

Backing him up, Sirius said " Yeah and no one wants to be friends with a lying snake!"

"So, by this viewpoint, if your friend James there turned out to be Slytherin, you would stop being friends with him," the future 'snake' said. 

"Well theoretically, yes. But Boss would never end up as a Slytherin, he's awesome!!" Peter defended. 

"Um... that kind of proves my point! Snape wouldn't be a Slytherin," Lily paused a bit, seemingly thinking of something, "So don't... call him that."

"Fine! I mean you seem like a great girl and we don't want to stir up trouble with the both of you," James finally said something. 

Seeing that their leader had spoken, the marauders sat back down. 

.

Gaara and Lily were on there way to the great lake, following a teacher.

"I don't know why they said that..." Lily said as soon as they reached the lake.

She was being apprehensive ever since the marauders had insulted him, and Gaara didn't like it when Lily was nervous. 

He stepped onto the boat, watching Lily's face turn from fear, confusion to frustration. 

Finally breaking out from her anxious state, Lily said, "Aw man! I can't take this anymore!! I mean, what would I do if you were Slytherin? You're an awesome friend who helped me find out everything about witchcraft so I can't imagine what I'll do without you!!"

Gaara felt a warm feeling form in his chest. It reminded him of a male with hair as bright as sun and a heartwarming smile that told him everything was going to be ok.

It felt. . . good.

Lily waited for a change of his expression, however she was met with nothing. Her face turned even paler as she said incoherent words along the lines of 'I'm sorry'

Seeing her frantically moving hands, Gaara put a hand around her wrist and nodded slowly, indicating that it was alright.

"Is it really ok? I feel like I betrayed you by hesitating-" 

He shook his head. As long as she wasn't hurting him physically, she didn't do anything wrong. She made a mistake and people make mistakes. Like when his mother gave birth to hi-

"Ok... but I still feel guilty!" 

At this point, Gaara's confusion was pretty high. Why was she so sad? It was a weird reaction and he didn't like it. 

He was told being sad hurt.  
Like a big hole in your chest that wasn't existent. Only in your mind. Like the voice that told him he was a monster-

Nevermind that earlier thought, he needed to focus on comforting the girl that was on the verge of tears now.

"It's okay," he said softly, his voice like silver windchimes shaking gently in the air, 

Lily appeared to be glitching as she muttered, "Wha-... um, wel- that's.. fine, I guess,"

.

Gaara hated this. Children at every direction he looks, squeezing in to the small cracks of the crowd, getting separated from Lily; It was anything but entertaining. 

The sorting ceremony was about to start and he still hasn't found Lily. Displeased, Gaara sat down on the nearest chair. He ignored the buzzing of his social seatmate and waited patiently for the crowd to calm down.

"Now now, quiet down please, " Dumbledore started, instantly getting everyone's attention. He then proceeded to recite some words that Gaara couldn't care less about, before he ended his speech with,"As of tradition, the sorting hat shall sing its song and then you may find out which house you belong in,"

Gaara didn't really listen to the singing hat, because he was too caught up in his thoughts. 

Waiting for other students to be sorted was boring for others that were at the edge of their seats but Gaara was thinking of something. 

Which house would he end up in?

To be completely honest, he didn't really care. It was just some stupid old hat trying to tell him what to do. Besides, if he felt like it, he could shred it to peices.

Still, a stray thought of his mind said that it wanted to be with Lily. 

"Snape, Severus!" Mcgonagall's booming voice snapped Gaara out of his trance.

 ~~Totally not thinking about how everyone in the room's eyes are on him~~ , Gaara walks up to the stage with a passive expression on his face.

~~A student whispers about how scary he looks~~

Professor Mcgonagall rests a hat on top of his jet black hair. Suddenly, he feels as if someone, or rather something is trying to enter his brain.

Temporarily forgetting everything he read about the sorting hat, Gaara puls up a mental barrier, successfully hiding his thoughts from the hat.

"No need to be so careful, kid," the saggy peice of cloth said out loud.

Finally remembering the hat needed to enter his mind to sort him, Gaara let down his guard. 

Only speaking in his mind this time, the hat said, 'Hmmm lets see... loyal, kind, forgiving definitely traits of a hufflepuff let's see your memories.. oh? They stop when you're born but there's seems to be more...' 

The hats voice trailed off before saying something again, 'Ok confirmed you are reincarnated ,haven't had those in a while..  
Wait- you died here... then came back to life??  
Ok ok.... lets see what you did as a child..'

Suddenly the hat stopped speaking and yelled out a screach. Mcgonagall immediately moved it off Gaara's head before hearing what it had said,

"That boy.. he's a monster," it muttered almost incoherently. 

Slightly disturbed, Professor Mcgonagall anounced his house clearly for everyone to hear.

"Slytherin!"

Gaara internally sighed, he did not know that it would venture into his murdering days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still a beginner at writing so my character's personalities might not seem right at times.
> 
> And if you noticed, then gomenasai!  
> Also.. pls give me advice.


	3. If me and my gang pull up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes. Gaara is sad

  
Several months into hogwarts and Gaara is proven to be the worst person at social interaction. He doesn't talk to anyone in his own house, let alone any others.  
  
Though it is worth mentioning that he still occasionally converses with Lily. Most of the conversations about school, unlike the ones they used to have before he was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
It wasn't that Lily didn't like him anymore, it's just that he felt that it would be better for her to not be an outcast like him.  
  
His eyes flickered to Lily's back, she was talking to 'the marauders' -a group of people that made theirselves known as the pranksters of the school- it made him satisfied to see her making some new friends.  
  
Changing his veiw to the table, he took a small nibble from the burger the elves had prepared. As expected, it was too salty for Gaara's tastes.  
  
He preferred ramen, the favorite food of Naruto. It reminded him of the trees in Konoha and the gentle smile of the people in Suna.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he felt... better there, even after all the paperwork he was forced to do as the kazekage.  
  
It made him feel like he had the responsibility of keeping the village safe. He can't do anything to protect Hogwarts. He wasn't even allowed to get out, let alone create a sand sheild around it.  
  
Besides, there's no sand here anyways, the only thing that kept him safe the weapon that he was most accustomed to.  
  
At least his mother bought him 3 bags of sand when he requested it. That was kind of her....  
  
At that moment, the idea of training crossed his mind. He was already training, however it was light training, something like 10 to 30 laps around the forbidden forest.  
  
Well, to be honest it wasn't as forbidden as he expected it to be. While jumping from treetop to treetop he found quite a few troublemakers lurking around.  
  
Maybe he could add to his training regime.  
He could try to improve his strength and aim, since that's what he's slacking on.  
  
But instead of accepting reality, Gaara assures you, the reader, that it's only due to his different physique and the lack of strength in a child's body.  
  
Sigh, Gaara really wanted to finish that book...  
  
Fine! He'll do it tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, the mail is coming. Not that he's expecting anything, it's just that his mother would kill him if he didn't send her a whole essay about how he exceeded expectations in every single subject he had.  
  
Filled with new determination to not get a howler, Gaara begins writing in 10x speed, finishing it by nightfall.  
  
Since his parents didn't buy him an owl, he would usually borrow hers. Checking the time, Gaara realized that there was no hope for Lily to be awake and begrudgingly awaited his fate.  
  
Taking out the book Lily recommended to him, Gaara set himselfup for a long night.  
  
He finished it, immediately regretting reading that fast.  
  
It was about time travel. Each character you got introduced to at the beginning had a certain past to them, a past they had to change.  
  
Right now, he wanted to be in this book. Away from the present, sinking into the past.  
  
He closed his eyes, wondering if he would melt into the warmth of Sunagature. Smiling softly, he remembered the warm evening sun, the comforting feeling of the thin sand shield on his skin, Temari's scolding voice, Kankuro's listing out the names of his succulents.  
  
Opening his eyes again, he was back in the cold bedroom of the Slytherin house, subconsciously moving his hand like he was writing accepted on to the civilian's request.  
  
Gaara sighed and tried to sleep.  
  
Keyword: tried  
  
.  
  
Gaara ended up not sleeping that night which was not surprising.  
  
He contemplated just sitting on the bed and pretending to sleep. Which was a pretty good idea. If you don't mind getting weird stares from everyone and getting asked if you're sick.  
  
Slowly, Gaara got out of his bed and made his way to the great hall. Sitting on an empty seat, Gaara braced himself for the upcoming howler. Which did not come, however, what did come was a letter with an auror's symbol on it.  
  
Craning his neck to the Slytherin table, a certain Gryffindor yelled out, "You better open that one, freak!" A few others laughed at him. While Lily just gave him a pitying glance.  
  
'Dear Severus Tobias Snape,  
  
We are very sorry to inform you of the unfortunate murder of your father, Tobias Sunshine Snape. After further investigation of the crime scene it has come to our attention that the culprit is your mother, Eileen Xylophone Prince.  
  
After we locked her up for further investigation, she was found dead.  
  
This leads to the event of you becoming an orphan. Auror Sally Hemsworth will come to your assistance on the 15th of December to help you settle in during the winter break.  
  
Yours truly,  
Auror Kelsey Hemmings'  
  
Before he could understand what, how and why, the letter ended. Just like that.  
  
Just like that, his mother was dead. Just like that, he was an orphan again. He couldn't even save this mother from death, for she had just.. disappeared. She was gone. He couldn't get praise when he'd finish learning a spell, he couldn't see her proud face, he couldn't breathe.  
  
His pupils were dilated, his pale, malnourished hands slightly trembled and his dry thin lips parted in an attempt to get more oxygen.  
  
_Congratulations, even if you had your sand, you couldn't protect her from her mind._  
  
"Oi! Whats the matter? Did ya get arrested for scaring small children, monster?" Someone said.  
  
A Gryffindor -Gaara couldn't remember who it was- burst out laughing, creating a stream of laughter across the entire table.  
  
Lily frowned in disappointment as she saw James making a joke out of Severus. While the victim of the joke was spaced out. His mind was blurred by the voice telling him he's a failure-  
  
The sounds of laughter faded into muffled voices as Gaara tried to breathe properly again.  
  
.  
  
Noticing her friend's behavior, Lily rushed over to the Slytherin table only to be stopped by James, "Wait Lily, you're seriously going to that monster?"  
  
"Yes, and what does that have to do with you, traitor?!" Lily replied harshly  
  
"Traitor? You're the traitor here, you left me for that stupid monster," James retorted, feeling hurt that the girl he liked would let him go like this.  
  
Finally done with his shit, Lily said,"Do you hear yourself right now!? You're being completely biased and unnecessarily mean!" After yelling at him, she continued running to her real best friend.  
  
Seeing her stomping figure leave, James couldn't help but feel unsatisfied with the way this conversation ended. Her face looked like he was the one in the wrong, but it was obviously her! So why is he feeling this way?  
  
.  
  
"Sevy? Are you ok, they were being pretty harsh there," Lily said to her unresponsive friend. Looking him over again, she realized that he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Sevy, Sevy.. Sevy! Are you listening? Count from 1 to 10, it helps," She gave him a warm smile like her mother had given her when she had stage fright.  
  
Once his breathing stabalized, she bombarded him with questions, "How are you? What happened? If any one hurt you, I'll kill them-"  
  
Severus interrupted her by simply saying, "I'm fine," which did NOT reassure her. Sighing, she decided to let it go since he seemed pretty tired.  
  
"Okay, but we'll sneak off to the forbidden forest and you'll tell me all about it!"  
  
Gaara nodded, not really paying attention to what shes saying, for he was deep in thought.  
  
.  
  
Gaara lay on his bed, feeling exhausted, mentally and physically. Different illustrations of his dead mom's body lying on the floor played in his mind as he watched the ceiling. Suffice to say, Gaara had a pretty vivid imagination.  
  
The ticking noise of the clock kept him busy enough to not have anymore 'images'. He was contemplating what had happened for his mom to have such a unexpected reaction when he heard the door creak.  
  
Who could it be? Its 5am. Narrowing his eyes, he could see Lily's figure tiptoeing her way out of the day.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, "Lets go!"  
  
Confused, Gaara asked,"Where?"  
  
"You forgot? We're going to the forbidden forest!"  
  
Pulling his his hand, Lily lead him to the forest, trying to avoid the teachers patrolling. Lily was planning to let out the endless stream of questions stuck in her throat as soon as they reached the forest but seeing the grim look on Gaara's face made her hesitant. Lily looked at Gaara and smiled, they made it without getting caught!  
  
"Come on, Sevy, cheer up!" She said, trying to turn that frown upside down. Sighing, Gaara gave her a tiny smile that was almost invisible to the naked eye. Not satisfied, she frowned and accioed a ladder. Using it to climb the tree, she signaled for Gaara to climb up with her.  
  
"Look Sevy, it's the sunset!" She said as she pointed at the rising sun. Gaara had to admit, it looked beautiful. Seeing Gaara's mesmerized eyes, Lily gave herself an internal high five and hummed a happy tune.  
  
"Oops, I forgot my backpack at the entrance, I'll be back!" She said as she jumped down to get her bag.  
  
Lost in thought, Gaara remembered that he didn't train at all today. How could he be this lazy? It's all his fault for not training hard enough. If he tried, if he had been fast enough-  
  
She still would've killed herself.  
  
It pained him to think about this but it was the truth. His mother was mentally ill, she wasn't the best mom, but not the worst either. She deserved to live more, but chose to end her life early.  
  
And as a certain wise man had once said, don't dwell on the past, for you cannot change it, the future however, contains many possibilities.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to fail :D heres a lil sketch of gaara https://postimg.cc/QHvShcM1


End file.
